


Tu es mon autre

by BabyDracky



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Advent Calendar, Brothers, M/M, Male Slash, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante surrendered body and soul to Vergil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu es mon autre

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 2008 Advent Calendar @ LJ  
> Written for Souzoukyuukestu

I have surrendered.  
There, at the bed foot, is lying my faithful Rebellion and a little further under your jumble clothes are sleeping Ebony and Ivory. You came to fight me as you always has, tearing me apart, stealing from me the other Me. Taking the only thing I have and never will have, you.   
We should have been inseparable; two bodies for a single soul, but you chose another path, another destiny.  
I’m lying in a warm embrace, holding tight to that strong and powerful body because you’re the only animal that survived on my Lost Ark, the other me, the one that make me full again. The only one. You’re me and you’re still a mystery for me. But I don’t want to let you go and I’m shuddering at your silent words. I know you’re not mine anymore, never have been and never will be. He will claim you sooner than later again and I’ll have to watch you sink in the depth of that Hell. Be his again. His to serve.  
And even then we’ll be the same; I’d be the fruits to your roots, the same life, me into the light and you my faithful shadow. And I’ll still see you every day in any mirrors and every path I’ll take, sometimes discrete sometimes overwhelming.  
And I’ll just have the strength to not cry because you were the one who brought my only tear; because you won’t be here to kiss it away.  
Two black spots for one soul, two devils for one love.  
I won’t sleep tonight to remember you. I never thought I would be granted a so beautiful present, your warmth during a so cold night. I know though that my heart will be even colder when I get up tomorrow because the sheets will be frozen by your absence.  
And I know that I’ll fall again and again but never deep enough to get you back.  
My soul.


End file.
